Overcome the World
by yl2000wc
Summary: Don't really wanna spoil it but... (takes place after GMG, no arc, just the games) After the Games, Lucy can't access her magic due to physical and magical stress on her. She goes to the center of magic to try to force her magic to open but can die in the process. Accompanying her is Natsu. Erza. Wendy. Gray. former Sabertooth members Sting and Rogue (revealed later) and exceed.
1. Number One

Yay! Started my first fanfic! I'm open to anything and I can handle flaming so go right ahead! I'm just in a really nice mood now ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exploded through the front door of Fairy Tail, punching the air. "Number one guild in Fiore! Take that Sabertooth!" He laughed and spun around. "Heehee!" He grinned at the rest of the guild.

Not everyone is energetic after a week of competition. "Jesus, don't you ever shut up?" Gray muttered under his breath.

"And to think he was on the verge of passing out minutes ago..." Lucy added.

Natsu stuck his face into Grays. "What did you say you little bastard?"

"Nothing of your interest flamebrain" Gray spat butting heads with him.

"Stripper!"

"Flamer!"

"Droopy-Eyes!"

Lucy groaned as the two faced off. _"Here we go again..."_ She half expected Plue to go "Pun puuun!" and was slightly startled to find out he wasn't there. "I should actually call him out now..." she thought as she reached for her keys.

Erza stepped over Natsu and Grays now beat up bodies. "Anyone else?" she threatened. The crowd dispersed muttering quietly. No one really in the mood to do anything.

Lucy sat down, keys forgotten_. "As usual"_ she thought _"Same old Fairy Tail."_ she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Lucy, let's go on a mission!" Natsu and Happy popped out of nowhere.

She jumped. "Now? We just got back! I'm tired and I need to go ho-"

He ignored her and stuck the request in face. "Come in Luce, the guild is getting a bunch of new requests now that we're number one. Gotta get 'em before they're gone."

"Count me out." Gray walked out. "I'm going home."

"Same here." Erza agreed. She sat down and ordered some beer from Mira, who happily complied.

Natsu swung an arm around Lucy. "Alright! Just the two of us again! Just like the old times!".

_"When did I agree to this..."_ Lucy stared at Natsu, practically skipping as he went to hand the request to Mira. The only mission she went on with just Natsu and Happy was a disaster. She shuddered and smiled at the memory. She had also gained a valuable friend afterwards, looking fondly at Virgo's key.

"Come on Lucy!" He was already out the door.

"Eh? Oh!" She sprang up and ran to catch up to him.

* * *

"Hey Natsu what job did you take anyway?" Lucy realized asked.

"Bllfffgrrrm" Natsu's face was green.

Happy helped out. With effort he pulled the request out of Natsu's backpack. "Here Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks". She took one look and groaned. Back to Crocus? Really? She darted a glance at her partner. Sure knows how to pick a job. Well, it was a hefty amount of jewels for just taking out some thieves in the woods…She sighed. Guess it was worth the effort.

Natsu's eyes brightened the minute the train stopped. "Let's go!" he popped out of his seat and charged to the door.

"Not so fast Natsu!" Lucy complained.

He didn't slow down. "Hurry up Luce!" he called, strutting down the street. "We gotta get the thieves in the forest!"

Lucy finally caught up to when he stopped. "Eh? Where are we?" she had been so intent on not losing Natsu she had completely missed everything around her.

Natsu pushed her back and gave her a serious look. Happy whispered, "Natsu found the thieves". She nodded, shut up and put her hands on her keys and whip.

The people melted through the shadows, all of them holding deadly weapons. "Well lookie here. A couple ran into the forest." A big burly man stepped forward, sneering. "So sorry to crash the picnic" He snapped his fingers and the people lunged.


	2. Sealed

I'm on a roll! XD. Well starting today I'm only posting one chapter a week. Yes, I know I should post more, but just in case I get writers block, you guys wont be stranded for months. Sorry bout that guys ^^|

* * *

Natsu grinned, tensing for the attack. "Bring it on." he hissed before meeting them head on.

Lucy drew her whip. "Huh?" It didn't shoot off sparks anymore. "My whip isn't working?" She looked up, panicking. "Kyaah!" She feebly raised her arms to protect from the onslaught of enemies.

Natsu noticed immediately. "Lucy!" He dashed towards her enemies. "Fir Dragon's Iron Fist!" He stood over Lucy. "You okay?"

Lucy nodded shakily. "Y...yeah I think so... Taurus!" She held out her key, but it didn't glow. "Taurus?"

Natsu protected her from the thieves. "Lucy! What happened?!"

"My magic...it isn't working!" she cried. Lucy was in hysterics. "I can't summon my spirits!"

Natsu cursed "Stay behind! I'll take them!" He plowed through the thieves, leaving none of them standing.

Lucy didn't get it. "Virgo! Aries! Loke!" None of them worked. "What happened to me?" Tears came to her eyes. "What happened to my magic?!" She coughed and turned around, tears streaming from her eyes. She could see the outline of a thief right behind her through her tears. She coughed again and doubled over, pain racking through her body and saw the tip of a blade protruding through her stomach. "N...Natsu" She collapsed as the sword slid out of her. The leader that had snuck up behind grinned maniacally. "One down".

Happy flew over. "Lucy! Natsu! Lucy's hurt! There's a lot of blood!" The cat looked at him desperately. Clearly they had hit a spot.

"Lucy!" Shit. She was badly injured and had to see a doctor. **NOW**. He glared at the handful left. "Get. The. Hell out of way !" He roared. "Fire Dragon's Roar!". When the smoke cleared everyone was down. Except for the leader. Natsu was there in an instant. "You..." Natsu's eyes were practically glowing. He held him up. "You're roast meat." He raised his fist "Fire Dragon's..."

"Natsu wait!" Happy cried.

"What." He whipped around, spitting flames onto the floor. He shook his head when he saw Happy's terrified expression. "S...sorry. I don't know got into me."

"W...we need to hand the leader in, Natsu. You can't kill him." Lucy rasped, coughing. She tried to sit up, and failed, collapsing back on the ground.

Natsu stopped. Lucy was first. She was definitely not doing well. "Happy! Get her to the nearest hospital! I'll catch up to you afterwards. He glared up at the gasping leader. "I have things to take care of".

"A...aye" The wings on Happy's back grew and he floated Lucy a few inches off the ground, not even commenting on how heavy she was.

* * *

Natsu flew over to the Crocus hospital after beating up the leader and handing the rest of him in. "How is she?" He burst through the door. "Huh? Why are you here Granny? Wendy too?".

Porlyusica glared at him "Granny..." she muttered. Wendy look at him, forcing out a smile.

"Late again, as usual" Gray snapped. the door had nearly hit him in the face. "Almost the whole guild is here. The hospital contacted us."

Natsu was too worried to even snap back at Gray "How is she?" He repeated.

"She's doing fine." Porlyusica looked at her patient. "You got here as fast as you could, so the wound didn't seem infected. It went straight through her, but Wendy fixed that up." she smiled fondly at the small mage next to her.

"What about her magic?"

"I got the answer to that." Levy stepped through the doorway, holding a book. "She's not a mage anymore. Her magic's sealed. Gone."

"What?! How?!" Natsu was dumbstruck. Not...a mage? How did that even happen?

Levy showed him the book. "Apparently when someone is injured badly or stresses out their magic, their body sends a signal for the magic to shut down."

"What?! How does that even work?!" Natsu raged. "Lucy's a mage!"

Happy tugged on his pants. "Porlyusica checked. Her magic is gone." Happy was sobbing, snot dripping out of his nose.

Natsu was rendered speechless. He thought desperately for an idea. "I...I..." He glared. "What about her guild mark. It reacts to magic."

Porlyusica fixed him with a steely glare. "It's gone. Now get out before you wake her up. You are no help here."

Natsu stormed out, only to be met with the rest of the guild. Makarov nodded. "So you heard."

Natsu looked at him desperately "Tell me she's not leaving Gramps."

He shook his head. "She can stay at Fairy Tail, but her spirit will run. She won't be staying very long. I daresay she would be looking for a cure."

"WHAT?!" Everyone jumped at Lucy's scream. "What do you MEAN I'm not a MAGE?" She sobbed. Natsu looked away. As much as he wanted to deny it, Lucy was badly hurt in the Games. She had no magic.

* * *

Lucy raced to her apartment, ignoring Natsu yell for her to come back. No longer a mage! The words rang in her head. But. She remembered Porlyusica's other words. She wiped her tears. She was going to go see her.

She entered the guild. Natsu jumped up "Luce!"

She looked at him and smiled wearily. "Sorry Natsu I have to go see the master." She walked to his office.

The master looked up at her. One look told everything. "Porlyusica told you about **that** didn't she?"

Lucy nodded. "I have to get there. My spirits are counting on me."

Makarov nodded solemnly "I won't stop you. But take a few people with you. You can't go there alone."

"Yeah? Well take us." Natsu said, leaning against the doorway. Gray, Erza, and Wendy came around. "We heard every single word."

Lucy nodded "Ok."

* * *

Lucy threw open the door to Porlyusica'a hut. "Tell me how to get to Aegia."

* * *

Damn that was a long chapter. ^^ Have a good one guys!


	3. Aegia

Hello there! So here's the next chapter! ^^. Please review this time. I have no idea how you guys want it to work. ^^ I actually got 100+ views...so I hope it was worth your time! XD, I also decided to screw the plan and post whenever I want to. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Porlyusica looked up at her. "Finally. You came. I was jus-" The rest of her team straggled in. "You're bringing quite a few people with you." She composed herself.

"Yeah...well, they insisted" Lucy looked backed an sighed.

Porlyusica shook her head. "No. The road to Aegia is hard. It is better for so many people to support you." She looked at her. "Sit down, all of you. I'll tell you about Aegia."

Aegia is the center of magic. Edolas doesn't have something like it, which is why they ran out. It itself is no danger, but to prevent utter chaos, the earth, heavens, and hell are bound to it, and only let the strong go, good or evil. Only those with pure determination can pass. Aegia can do quite a lot, even force someone's someone's magic reserve open. But, if the user is not deemed good enough, even after the the world, the magic will rip it to shreds.

"What?!" Natsu shouted, leaping up. "You told Luce this?! You-"

"I already put that in mind. I'm going." Lucy looked at him, her face stony. Natsu hesitates, and plopped back down.

"Think about what Lucy's going through Natsu." Erza whispered. "She's ready to give up everything for her friends." Natsu gritted his teeth, but remained silent.

"Hey! Granny!" The door was flung open again. "We got the damned-. Well shit." Sting stared at them. and turned to go away. "Screw you."

"Hey!" Natsu caught him. "What's he doing here?" He glared at Porlyusica.

She glared right back. "Sabertooth disbanded you idiot. He and Rogue staying with me." She snapped. "Know about anything other than yourself?"

Natsu stopped and glared at Sting. "We'll settle this later." Natsu was still pretty pissed at Sabertooth, disbanded or not.

"Hey! How dare you treat the great St-" Lector's voice trailed off. "N-nevermind" He said quickly.

"Fro...thinks...so..." The other exceed shut up and ran away, probably to where Rogue was watching the whole thing.

Natsu sighed and turned around. "How do we get to Aegis?" He snapped, irritated.

Porlyusica stepped around him and cuffed Sting. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it." He slammed a bottle of water down on the table. "Happy? I'm outta here." He turned to move away, only to be blocked by Porlyusica. "What now?!"

Porlyusica's face was calm. "You're all going together."

Natsu exploded. "We need to help Lucy! Why do they have come along?!"

Erza punched him hard, and his face smashed into the ground, out cold. "Explain to us please, Porlyusica."

Porylusica nodded at her "Thank you. As you know, Rogue was possessed by something during the Games. The Aegis Gaurdians may know how o prevent that. Besides, " She added "As I said earlier, you need as many people as you can get."

Sting shrugged. "Just don't get in my way. We have no connection to you."

Natsu jumped up, revived. "Don't get in MY way, airhead"

"Oh yeah?" Sting smirked at him "What are you going to do about it?"

Erza looked at them "Stop." She glared.

"A-aye" Natsu squeaked.

Sting laughed "What's with you? Scared of a gir-" Sting didn't finish. Erza had already faceplanted him in the ground.

Porlyusica sighed "Anyway, the water Sting got is riddled with magic energy. It is always flowing, even now." Sure enough, the water was churning itself up. "It will always point toward Aegis."

"Can we go now?" Rogue stood in the doorway. "This is getting nowhere. As long as one person knows what to do we'll be fine. And I'm sure those two heard every word."

Lucy and Gray looked at each other "That's right, you weren't even fighting!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks." Gray muttered.

Natsu was pumped. "Alright! Let's go!" He burst out the doorway. "...How do we get there?"

Lucy almost laughed. "Baka. Follow the people who paid attention."

Poryusica raised her hand. "Good luck."

Lucy nodded. "Right."

They headed out.

* * *

Hmm... My chapters seem short...sorry guys o.'||


	4. Urano

Hello guys! Noticed I got a few followers so thanks!(TT^TT). I'm going to add an OC for this chapter AND THIS CHAPTER ONLY because I need someone to make Lucy stronger. (OC Haters can calm down now.) Personally, I also don't like it when people add OC's (HYPROCRITE) but its essential because Lucy can't be completely useless can't she? Sorry guys...

* * *

Natsu seethed. They were going to get Lucy's magic back and the very people who took it had to come with them?! What kind of sick joke was that? He looked at his teammates. Everyone was quiet. Awkward. He sighed. This was horrible. To have to get to this place on foot! Dammit.

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, calm down. You're going to burn down the forest with an aura like yours."

Sting looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "You're the one that lost magic right? Sucks to be you."

Natsu was there in an instant. "If I recall correctly, Sabertooth was the guild that made her lose her power in the first place. Touch her and you die."

Clearly Sting hadn't learned his lesson because he shot back. "Oh really? Like you can do a thing."

They faced off until Rogue punched Sting in the face. "Be grateful he hasn't already kicked your ass a second time. I'm not getting any better."

Erza nodded. "The team will not function correctly with discord. If there are fights," she glared at everyone "I will stop it myself."

Gray had to put his two cents in. "Yeah. I'M not even fighting."

"You wanna say that again?" Natsu raced over.

Erza knocked him out. "That will be enough."

Dammit. This was going to be a long trip

* * *

Lucy looked at her sleeping teammates, then to the starry sky. "I'm coming for you" She whispered to the stars. "I'll get you guys back." A tear made its way down her face. "Sorry. I...I guess I let you guys down. I promise I'll get my magic back. I won't lose you guys again..." She choked back a sob.

"Hey. You didn't let anyone down okay?" You were amazing in the Games and I'm sure your spirits are proud of you too" Natsu sat down next to her and smiled tiredly. "Don't stress yourself alright? You'll be fine"

Lucy wiped her face. "T...thanks Natsu. I guess you're right."

Natsu smiled. "We'll protect you. You'll be able to see them again." He perked up. "I smell someone."

Lucy sat still. She could hear branches snapping. Natsu whirled around. "Show yourself!" he flared and shot flames behind Lucy.

"Woah, woah. Calm down." A guy staggered out of the flames, somehow unscathed "I heard voices and I wanted to know who it was." He narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of which, what ARE you guys doing here. The forest is off-limits." The boy had silver white hair and seemingly translucent eyes.

Natsu snorted. "then we could ask you the same thing. My friend here," He slung an arm around Lucy "Lost her magic. We're gonna get it back."

"Aegia huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Good luck. But watch out for monsters. They're tough. But make good food." He grinned.

Natsu smiled "Really? Lets go! Hey Luce! Me and...and"

"Urano"

"Me and Urano are going to get breakfast!" Urano shrugged.

Lucy laughed. As usual, Natsu responded to food.

* * *

Apparently Urano was a loner. He went where he wanted to, when he wanted to. He could stay for a while, just to help, but he wasn't going to Aegia. "Maybe." He noted. "Maybe I could help Lucy? I use sword magic. I can show her how to use a sword."

Erza lightened. "Very well. Lucy cannot be defenseless."

Lucy was indignant. "I have a whip! I am not defenseless!"

Sting snorted. "Face it Blondie, your defenseless. A whip, for Gods sake." He shook his head.

Lucy stood up. "Fine. Lets get this training over with."

They went to the nearest village to request a sword. Ever the Celestial Spirit, Lucy wanted a beautiful sword, with shimmering ribbon trailing behind it. It had a hilt made of stars and an intricate carving on the sword itself, which twisted gracefully. Beautiful and dangerous. She waved it around happily as they walked back to their little camp in the woods. Normally, they would stay in an inn, but as everyone knows that fairies and tigers don't mix, Sting refused to be caught with them. Natsu also insisted, because, as Urano said, the beasts were tasty. Weak objections, but no one really cared.

Lucy was hyped up. "Lets do this!" _so I'm not "useless" anymore_ she chuckled to herself. She held the sword in front of her.

Urano took one look at her and burst out laughing. "You cant fight like that!" He gasped for air. "This is going to take awhile."

* * *

Lucy stared at the mountain looming in the distance. Urano was going to leave today, and tomorrow they were going to enter Aegia. She sighed. It had been months since she had seen her spirits. Urano had taught her to use a sword well, and she wasn't too bad now.

Natsu bounded over. "Hey Luce! Urano's leaving. Gotta go say bye"

Lucy wiped her face. "Let's go"

* * *

Oops. Big timeskip. I could revise it though, if I have enough support (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge). I really don't know what ship I want so please tell me and it can go your way. Guess now the fighting starts! (so damn hard to write...) Anyway, Have a good one! ^^


	5. The Gratitude of the Sakura

Okay, guys, I really don't wanna be one of those people who really is sick of writing, so I'll post whenever I want to. In other words, the fanfic will take me YEARS.

Anyway, I really don't wanna start the main arc yet, so I'll cater to fanservice needs. I'll start with NaLu, and if anyone has a request, i'll see what I can do.

* * *

"Ugh." Lucy plopped down on the grass, sore from that days training. "I'm...so...damn...sore" She grumbled, forcing her body into a sitting up position.

Natsu crashed through the brush. "Eh? Oh hi, Lucy" He towed a giant fish behind him.

"What's with the fish?! What are you doing here?! I thought everyone went into town!" Natsu had nearly stepped on her, charging to the camp.

Natsu paid her no mind, and already had a fire going. "Hm? I was hungry."

Lucy sighed. Simple-minded Natsu. And she hoped to go to the hot springs. Not with this nut around she wouldn't. "I'M going into town. You can stay here."

"Eh? You're going somewhere? I'm going too! Let's go!" Natsu shot up and grinned. Lucy's heart sank.

"B...but...I...w..wanted..to"

"Come on! You wanted to go to town right?"

"Yeah...sure..." Might as well go now. She got up achingly.

* * *

Lucy licked her ice cream while Natsu munched on some flaming hot dogs. It wasn't too bad, spending the day with Natsu. They had went to a restaurant first because Natsu...was...well...hungry. They were going to the town square, clearly the busiest place of any town.

"Wah! Look at all the things!" Lucy's eyes gleamed.

Natsu grinned. "Smells good!" once again pulling Lucy behind him.

Lucy plopped down on the bench. She was even MORE sore after being dragged everywhere. "Man, I'm tired. Besides, weren't we supposed to spend the day together? Jeez, what a baka." She muttered to herself. A petal fell on her head. "Hm? Sakura trees?" She had lost track of time a long time ago. it reminded her of how long she had missed her spirits. "I guess it's possible..."

_"you aren't coming, Lucy?"_

_"the cherry blossoms are pretty in Magnolia, you know!"_

_"I've caught a cold...sorry...I'm going to sleep"_

_..."she was looking forward to it so much..."_

Lucy smiled. She remembered that time. Natsu had sailed a rainbow sakura on the river next to her room when she was sick.

_"Hanami...I bet everyones having lots of fun now...I sure wish I could have gone..."_

_"Natsu, you don't wanna play bingo?"_

_"Nah..."_

_..._

_"What's this? It's noisy outside."_

_"Hey! Which one o' you dug up one of the city's precious sakura trees, huh?!"_

_"Thanks!"_

_"W-What are you talking about?"_

_"Did we do something? I don't think so."_

Lucy smiled to herself. Natsu was a kind-hearted person. Her nakama.

"Oi. You awake?"

Lucy opened her eyes. "Kyaah! You're too close!" he had stuck his face right in hers. She cuffed him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Natsu grumbled, rubbing his head.

Lucy blinked. "Oh. Sorry Natsu." She patted him on the head, inducing more grumbles from him.

He sat down next to her. "Hey Luce, you know what this town is called?"

"Hm? Come to think of it, I don't know which town this is..."

"It's called Norento Kansha, which means gratitude and thankfulness. The people here are so nice. It's no wonder Aegia sits here." Natsu looked at Lucy. "And we will get your spirits back."

And it was that Natsu mentioned it, she could see all the joy and love in this town. The markets were barely making any money, just giving away their goods, only recieving money from customers who insisted they deserved it. The babies didn't cry, but giggled happily at the radiant chaos. Little kids ran in the streets, recieving candy from passerby strangers. It was chaotic, but it was like Fairy Tail, full of love and happiness At the same time. It was like she had come home.

Lucy smiled, almost bursting into tears. "Thanks, Natsu." Gratitude huh? She had a lot to be thankful for. Her nakama, her life, her adventures, her family. All because she met up with Natsu that day. She hugged him "Thanks for everything!"

Natsu tensed a second, then hugged her back.

"You're welcome Luce."

* * *

Hueh. Didn't think it would end up that way. Hope you guys like it! Leave a review please! It would help me get better!


End file.
